Jinmirai, Mai Kaitou
by Fate VII
Summary: Mokuba reflects on life, murder, others' perceptions of him, and a cranky tomb robber to whom he would have willingly given his soul...


Fate: Hi! This is part one of a trilogy. Do read it.

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS HERS! BWAHAHAHA!

&

You were beautiful then. So beautiful. Almost breathtakingly so. 

You thought I couldn't see you. Oh, but I could...and I was enthralled. Having my soul stolen didn't alter my sense of beauty, of adoration, of...lust?

The admittance of that stole my breath away when I first realized it...just like you stole my breath away.

You may think I'm too young for that sort of thing. That I'm too young for you. And I suppose I am. You're over five thousand years old, an ancient Egyptian spirit. I looked it up. Seto _did_ teach me quite a lot, though no one ever thinks so. They all think I'm a young, brainless child. Naive, innocent, sweet, devoted. Twelve years old and still a child. Still to be pitied, still to be loved. Still not quite aware of what hell is like.

How wrong they are.

I suppose in some ways I'm as heartless as you. I've killed before. I'm only eleven, and I've killed people. I was younger than eleven when I first shot a man. I was only seven. Seto taught me how to shoot someone. And then someone tried to kill him to destabilize our foster father.

I was so angry. I didn't think. I just whipped out a semiautomatic and just fucking _drilled_ the man. I emptied a full clip into him, then ran to Seto. He was bleeding. Hurt. And our 'father' just kicked him and told him to get up and not to whimper. Then he hit me for making such a mess when I killed that man. I didn't care. I was overwhelmed with not only anger but giddiness. I had held life in my hands; I had saved and destroyed.

Have you ever felt like that?

You've killed before, I know. But did you ever save a life at the same time? One not your own? What little I know about you makes you out to be a selfish bastard, but the key word is 'little'. I know nothing. I feel everything.

What little people know about Seto is that he's a cold, heartless bastard, and a rich one at that. I know better.

I don't suppose I could ever 'know better' about you.

That's the whole point of this, isn't it. That ever since I first saw you, I wanted to know who you were. Wanted to know if you knew who I was. Wanted to know if I was as beautiful to you as you were to me. Wanted to know if you wanted me like I lusted for you...

I heard all you said, deep in a corner of my mind. Heard your plans to make me your new vessel, to make me...yours. Make me a tool for your own benefits. Rob me, invade me, leave me broken on the floor...

You have no idea how much I wanted that.

Deeply.

Terribly.

Urgently.

Lustfully.

I wanted...

You said your present vessel wasn't good enough. Wouldn't let you conquer the world. You needed someone else, someone willing. And you indirectly picked the best person on this earth to be a hikari, a light, an innocent...the best one for you, that is.

Only I can balance innocence with bloodlust. I can be everything your present hikari is not.

And I would have been.

Oh, I would have been anything you wanted of me.

And then that damned Honda threw it all away. He thought I needed saving. He thought I didn't need you, that you were a menace...

You had lifted me out of despair of never escaping the cage in my mind, of never seeing Seto again, of never having control of my body, of never...

And Honda threw me right back into that damned paralysis!

I wanted to cry when I finally was free. I _did_ cry when Pegasus let me go. But then I felt you--felt your power. Knew you were still there. Knew you were out there.

Knew I might never find you again.

And so every time I'm free, I go visit Yuugi and his loser gang. They're fools, all of them. Yuugi so innocent, Yami so condescending, Honda a blundering buffoon and Jou wrapped up in his sister, Anzu a silly cheerleader and Mai a valley girl, and...

And Ryou.

The one who can't make you shine. He sees you for what you are, he loves you for what you are, but he can't make you what you should be--the ruler of the world.

Only I can do that.

I would hate him. I would, but he makes you whole, in a sense. He tries to stop you, but he loves you anyway. He's a hypocrite, but I tolerate him for you. I tolerate them all for you. I know you need them, in a sense, just as Seto needs his goons. He needs them to protect himself to protect me. It's a chain.

You need Ryou like I need you like you need me.

Yes, just like that.

Seto is my life, but I can make you whole. I love Seto, but I lust for you. You need Ryou as a punching bag, as an anger tool, as a body, as a scapegoat, as a disguise. You need me to make you the supreme ruler of the world. I am in a position to do so. My prospects, my talents, my loyalties all make me perfect for you. I am a powerful duelist in my own right, a crack shot, a computer wizard, rich, famous, and everything any ruler of the world could want.

Everything you could ever want. I am. I will be. I can be.

I'd give it to you willingly.

So I hang out with Yuugi's gang, tolerating them for the sake of being with you--or a semblance of you. Your imitation, your lookalike, a cruel mockery of your purity.

And every night before I sleep, I whisper a prayer to your gods that you'll notice me one day as the perfect vessel Honda forced you to give up. As the only person who loves you as you are, with your bloodstained hands and murderous soul. I don't want to purify you. I love you tainted. I lust for you bloodied. I want you as you are.

Do you ever hear me?

Do you _ever_ hear me?

Do you ever want to hold me and bury your face in my hair and never let go?

Oh, God, I do.

Oh, God, I want you.

Bakura...I want you as mine, forever. I want to be yours forever. I want forever. I want it here, I want it now, I want _you_ here and now. I only want _you_. Not power, not prestige. You can have those things. I only want you.

Forever.

%

Fluffy: So, review, and look for the next update soon! 'Jinmirai, Mai Satsugaisha'!


End file.
